


small couch large men unmeasurable cuddle size

by iloverenqueenston



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, sleepy arin...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloverenqueenston/pseuds/iloverenqueenston
Summary: idk theyre cuddling or whateveralso: it is way easier to write fluff like this when u. are actually in love





	small couch large men unmeasurable cuddle size

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be a horror story of some kind actually but...nah ig

Arin was woken up by sunlight, despite there being no windows in the recording room. Though exhausted, it didn’t take him long to realize the door was open. He was slightly confused until he realized he had just fallen asleep near the end of recording, and everyone just let him sleep, like they sometimes did. He didn’t remember how late they recorded and he was too tired to look at any sheets to find out. After this intense mental exercise, he drifted into a state of being half-awake, half-asleep, until he heard someone open the outside door and walk towards him, obviously trying to be quiet.  
“Hey...hey. You’re early.” Arin slurred, not looking to see who it was. “I...you don’t have to come in this early!” he laughed, and opened his eyes. “Are you...checking on me? I’m not...dead. Am I? Is this Grump Heaven?” He heard a soft laugh. It was Danny. Arin smiled and tried to sit up, but was still too tired. “Ugh...why are you here so early?”  
Danny hopped on the side of the couch, softly resting his feet on Arin’s stomach. Before he could say anything, Arin blurted out “Your feet smell horrible.”  
“W-Really?” He slightly pulled his feet back.  
“No!” Arin laughed. “Mm...I’m tired.”  
“I know.” Danny rubbed Arin’s leg. “You fell asleep last night.”  
“Yeah. How late were we recording?”  
“Like midnight. Not horrible.”  
“Yeah...Did we play a game that hypnotized me to get sleepy early? I stay up a little after that at least.”  
Dan shrugged. “Iunno.” Silence, for a while. “...You’re cute when you’re tired.”  
Arin paused. “You too. Wait...” They both laughed. “I was like...debating whether to say ‘you too’ or ‘I know’. Uh...I...I love you.”  
Dan smiled. “I love you, too. A lot.”  
“Can...Here. Cuddle me.”  
“What? This couch isn’t...”  
“Cuddle me! Come on!” Dan hopped off to lay by Arin, but he didn’t move an inch. “Dude, it’s already not big enough. How am I...Move!”  
“That...is what she said.” Arin smiled. “‘M too tired. Push me.”  
“Push you? Wh-Okay...” Danny pushed Arin into the couch and managed to lay next to him. Arin was adorably giggling the entire time. It turned out to be very uncomfortable.  
“Ugh...Are you...Are you squished?” Dan said.  
“Nah, nah.” He quite obviously was.  
Dan laughed. “Alright, we gotta...We gotta switch it up here. Someone’s gotta get on top of someone.”  
“Dude?”  
“I...” He laughed. “I’m serious, dude!”  
“Don’t act like I’m gonna get on top of you. I can barely move!”  
“And you’ve never been on top of me!” Dan whispered as he got up to try and not squish Arin, who heard him and chuckled.  
Dan got on top and held Arin’s head. “I know... I say this all the time. I. Love your hair.”  
“My hair is nothing compared to yours.”  
“Dude, I could never rock that streak. Ever! Of any color!” Dan moved his hand to Arin’s cheek. Arin wrapped his arms around Dan.  
“God, I love you.”  
“You too.”


End file.
